Xcom Remnant Defence (Up for adoption)
by kosiac
Summary: In this fan fic Jaune will become a sleeper agent for Xcom in remnant waiting to fight the aliens when they come to attack remnant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own rwby or xcom

Sorry for incorrect spelling if u spotted and its cause this is my first fan fic please enjoy and review please your opinions help me become better :)

Where am I?

Where am I?

Jaune woke up with a start, his head pounding. 'Ugh.. where am I?' A brief scan of the area showed no signs of anything familiar. What is this place? Unease started to build inside him but he swallowed it down. He needed to find a way out. He started to move around until he heard something. What was that? He quickly found a place to hide and then he saw some kind of life form he had never seen before. He followed the strange life form without being detected until he saw the life form experimenting on something.

What is that thing doing? After the being moved away he went closer on what it was working on. What he saw horrified him,it was a bunch of humans being experimented on and what the experiments were he knew this place was bad. 'What?! Oh my god I.. I need to get out of here.' He tried to sneak out but luck was not on his side. He was spotted by a group of aliens which contained 3 sectoids 2 mutons and a viper and some advent troopers. He tried to run but he was cornered. What is gonna happen to me? As the advent group was closing in, he heard a couple of gunshots come at the group and he saw two humans wearing some sort of armor and wielded shiny neon weapons. One of them came up to him.

"Are you okay? Are you in need of medical assistance?" Jaune looked at the man,

"N...no I'm fine."

"Good cause we need to run now."

"Wait what do you mean by run?" Jaune started to feel nervous. As the fighting was getting worse a skyranger came.

"RUN!" Jaune immediately followed the man to the skyranger.

Now on board the skyranger they started to fly away. As the skyranger was flying, Jaune began to panic.

"Calm down there kid its not like a chryssalid is gonna lay an egg on you and breed three more of itself." That didn't really calm him down and as he tried to calm himself down he knew he was no longer on Remnant.

"Who are you people?" Jaune being filled with curiosity.

"You don't know who we are? About everyone already on the planet knows who we are." said some lady with a sniper rifle.

"Hey, take it easy on the kid okay? He just saw what was inside that facility and I don't think someone can just be calm after seeing what the fuck was inside said another person. We are Xcom and we are protecting earth from the aliens also called advent."

"Advent?" Jaune looking with confusion.

"You're a real retard aren't you?" sighed the solider.

"The Advent formed when earth's line of defense fell to its knees and surrendered to the aliens. Soon, people became obedient without knowing the alien's intentions."

"They are experimenting on humans right?" Jaune looking worried.

"Yeah, but that's not just it, they are using human DNA to evolve themselves." Jaune was shocked to know that those things were once human beings."

"So are you gonna introduce yourself or just gonna stay there looking all horrified and shit?"

"Jaune. The name is Jaune."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Peter, and this lovely princess is Sarah."

"Fuck you, Peter." Peter was bursting with laughter and Jaune just laughed along.

"Its not funny, Peter."

"It is funny, Sarah! You get offended so easily so of course it would be funny!" Peter kept laughing until they reached the avenger.

Wow! Jaune was amazed at how the avenger looked. As the skyranger was landing on the avenger central was waiting on the landing deck. Its gonna take a lot more than that guys to fight Advent but not bad you two. Central started to notice another person right behind them. "Who's the kid?" Central looking confused.

"We found him outside an Advent outpost after he entered the building for some idiotic reason." Sarah said with a look of contempt. Central walked up to Jaune,

"Why were you at that Advent outpost?" Jaune looking nervous "I...I don't know why I was there I just woke up inside the place."

"Hm.." now Central was really confused.

"Why would the aliens want to kidnap a kid like this?"

"I...I really don't know." Jaune now really doesn't know what to do.

"Hey kid how would you like to join Xcom?" Sarah and Peter was surprised to see Central recruit someone who was way younger than them.

"W...what?" Jaune was filled with shock.

"You may not look like it kid but with just the right training you would be a real asset to humanity. Don't worry that you get confused, we'll find answers of why you were at that outpost." Central looking at Jaune with acceptance.

"I...I need to think about it." Jaune being nervous about joining Xcom.

"Look kid, we could definitely use you. We may have some amazing looking weapons but our progress against the aliens have been slow. Desperate times call for desperate measures. So, are you gonna join?" Jaune felt like he had no choice but he didn't care cause if humanity will be reduced to nothing. He knew that he had to do something.

"I accept." Jaune looking calm.

"Welcome to the resistance, kid!" Central's filled with happiness since there are fewer recruits when the aliens took over earth.

(So there goes my first rwbyxXcom crossover fan fic plz review and thx for reading dear reader)

Special thanks to betareader:WeAreAllBaka


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I obviously do not own rwby or xcom

So here we go on the second chapter anyway I haven't really thought about having ships but I might put later on in the future or not so moving on

Chapter 2

A few months later..

Jaune has become a great asset to Xcom- although he is not perfect with skills -he has given Xcom the help it needed. Inspiring others to stand up and fight against Advent, he has become one of Xcom's greatest soldiers. But every soldier has his limits, he is tactful and strategic on the field but not that strong or agile when it comes to combat. He can support others but finds it hard to support himself. It is thanks to the friends he made at Xcom that it didn't matter. The new recruits look up to him and he gives advice to help them at times when they need it.

''To think that you, Jaune, would become one of Xcom's greatest soldiers.. Huh, guess I underestimated you.'' Sarah looked at Jaune with respect.

''Thanks Sarah. I thought I would just be another failure, but I guess fate was kind with me this time.'' Jaune gave a sheepish smile.

''Hey kid, just remember if you need something to talk about, you can count on us.'' Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

It was then that they were interrupted by a deafening boom coming from the speakers. ''Corporal Jaune, Major Peter, and Lieutenant Sarah, please report to the bridge. I repeat, please report to the bridge.''

''Well that's our call, let's see what Central wants.'' Peter sighed as he slowly made his way to his destination.

''And there goes our lady charming Major.'' Sarah snorted.

''Admit it, you do fall for me.'' Peter quipped back.

''And I have two words for you; fuck you.''

Peter was about to start laughing when Jaune interrupted the two,

''Guys, can we just please get to the bridge? Or should I leave you two lovebirds behind?'' Jaune cut in, irritated.

''Yeah yeah.'' Peter waved them both off.

As they were heading to the bridge, it seemed central was uneasy. When they saw his troubled look, they knew something was wrong.

''Sir?'' Jaune also started feeling uneasy.

''Team, its seems we hit the big one," Central said, a grim look in his eyes. "We located a distress signal in the East coast from a local resistance. They have a massive amount of valuable information about Advent. Information that we need. But the distress signal is 3 days old, and we don't know if they still have the info we need.'' His almost calm demeanor contradicted the tightness in his voice.

"Your mission is find out what happened to the local resistance and recover that intel," he waved his hand, "Dismissed!"

''Sir, yes sir!'' said the team filled with complete strictness. With that, they left the briefing room.

As the skyranger deployed them at the landing zone, the team spotted alien activity and swiftly found cover.

''Let's see.. Two advent troopers 1 advent officer and a sectoid. Should we attack now or follow them and strike at the right time?'' Sarah felt positive with the odds.

''We follow them, they might take us to where the local resistance is.'' Jaune muttered lowly.

As the Advent patrol moved on, the team got a good vantage point and was waiting to take a shot. They decided that the sectoid should be their highest priority as they knew how deadly it is. The very thought gave them a sense of foreboding

''Wait..." Jaune lifted a hand in motion. After a moment, "And now!'' Jaune decide to assault the enemy now. Lucky for them, they killed the sectoid and the advent officer. The two advent troopers began to panic and ran for cover when one of them accidentally tried to shoot Peter blindly but missed. Jaune managed to flank the two troopers and before they could see him, he shot them both.

The team noticed something on the advent officer's dead body. Upon closer inspection, the corpse seemed to have a small piece of the data they were looking for. This didn't really fill the team with much hope but they knew the info wasn't gone and its still here.

''Let's keep moving.'' Jaune felt concerned about the local resistance. What has become of them?

As they moved on, they spotted the resistance base. But when they moved inside, they saw only what could be described as a massacre. Dead bodies littered the floors and blood painted the walls. Red, decomposing organs were on the ground. The odor was so foul that even Peter felt the bile rising in his throat that left a bad taste on his mouth.

They kept searching around the place, unable to imagine what happened to the people here. Upon investigating further, they found the mutilated, shredded, bodies of little children. Sarah had to stifle a scream that wanted to escape her throat. Jaune walked up to her.

''Sarah, I know what you feel. But if we don't find this data, many more might suffer the same fate and we can't let that happen. We are Xcom we we're here to protect humanity from a fate of turning to one of them or ending up like these people. So please, put yourself together.'' Jaune felt a stab of sympathy for Sarah but now was not the time.

''Yeah you're right, Jaune." Sarah took a deep breath, "Thanks for calming me down.''

After a while, they had finally discovered the data. They were able to decipher the data and discovered some fascinating stuff. The intel contained plans of Advent troop movement, Advent technology where Dr. Taign could research, and plans of the avatar project. But what Jaune found last surprised him. The information had knowledge of Remnant's inhabitants and its history and its hunters.

''Jaune, is that?'' Peter looked at the intel, as surprised as Jaune.

''Yes it is information- not just about Advent- but the planet I was born from." Jaune didn't like where this was going, "It seems Remnant will be Advent's next target.''

''We can discuss about your home-world once we get the fuck out of here." Sarah was eager to get out of this place.

As they went out, an Advent black ops group spotted them. Both sides started to find cover and started to shoot at each other.

"Central, we got the data but we're pinned down. We need to evac now!" Jaune yelled.

"Skyranger is coming but you need to hold on." He could hear Central's concerned voice from the other side of the comms.

"Dammit! Copy that Central."

"Where the fuck is the skyranger?" Peter complained. He was beginning to get tired of all these fucking Advents.

As the fighting got worse, a stray bullet from an Advent officer lodged itself in Sarah's thigh.

"Ugh! Son of a bitch!" Sarah screamed in pain as the blood spurted out of the wound. The aliens were converging on them, their numbers too many to handle.

"Fuck! Fall back on me!" Jaune called for a retreat, live to fight another day.

From above, the skyranger appeared and gave cover fire for the team.

"Fuck! Ugh, my leg!" Sarah screamed in pain as Peter helped her on the skyranger followed by Jaune closely behind.

"We're almost there, Sarah!"

As they were on board the skyranger, Jaune looked around for a medikit. The skyranger flew away as fast it could. Thankfully, the aliens couldn't catch up and the team sighed in relief.

"Here! I found a medkit!" Jaune immediately rushed to Sarah side, pulling out the contents of the medikit.

Sarah yelped as Jaune dressed her wounds.

"You'll be fine, Sarah." Peter took Sarah's hand in his own.

"Well, look who's caring for a princess like me." Sarah scoffed.

"Anything for someone beautiful as you."

"You really do not know how to win someone like me huh?"

"Save your breath guys, we need to be well rested when we report to Central." Jaune chided.

"Yeah you're right. Let's take a good nap. We've had enough for one mission." Sarah said in resignation.

Exhaustion hit them like a brick to the head, the events of the day taking a toll on their bodies. The team quickly fell asleep, for they knew they needed all the energy they can get when they report to Central.

(Another chapter done wooooooo man this was hard work, hope you guys enjoyed please review, follow and thanks for reading)

Special thanks again to WeAreAllBaka


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: again I do not own rwby or Xcom

Hey guys your author here and wow so much work for just one fan fic anyway I still want to keep thanking my friend WeAreAllBaka for betareading my chapters thx again WeAreAllBaka and I say why not follow her she is great when it comes to this anyway on to the chapter

Chapter 3

As the skyranger landed, the trio were fully rested and ready to report to Central. But first, Sarah needed to heal her leg.

"Medic! We have a wounded solider here!" Jaune screamed in dismay.

"Don't worry about it Jaune. I'll be fine." Sarah smiled gently.

As the medics came to take Sarah away to the medical room, Peter and Jaune decided to report to Central who was waiting for them at the command station.

"You guys okay?" Central felt concern for the team, knowing full well the massacre he had made them walk into.

"Please no, just no." Memories of broken bodies surfaced in Jaune's mind and he shook his head.

"Well okay then, I suggest you give the data to Dr. Taigen. He would want to learn a lot about Advent's plans for the avatar project."

"Yes sir."

The team moved on to the research center, hoping Dr. Taigen would shed some light in their situation.

"Ah, Jaune and Peter. I trust you already have the data?" Dr. Taigen said with his upbeat voice.

"Yes, Dr. Taigen." The sound of Dr. Taigen's enthusiastic voice lifted Jaune's spirit a little.

"Good. I had hoped I would find more about the avatar project and develop more efficient weapons. Maybe even help development speed." The doctor put a finger to his chin in contemplation before turning to the two soldiers. "I suggest you two head back to your quarters now."

Jaune and Peter left Dr. Taigen's office, they decided to follow his advice and they both went straight to their dorms without a word. As he opened the door to his quarters, Jaune couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Remnant being Advent's next target.

"Why is Advent interested in Remnant? Could the humans there have different genetic structure than humans here?" Something didn't add up. Jaune plopped onto his stiff military-grade bed, weariness seeping through his bones.

He let out a yawn. "I'll have to meet up with Dr. Taign after I check on Sarah tomorrow, in the meantime I better sleep." And with that, he closed his eyes and let himself slip into a dreamless darkness.

Jaune woke up again with yet another headache. A soon familiar ache pounded behind his eyelids. Is this how he was going to wake up from now on? He groggily sat up on his bed, feeling no less tired than he was yesterday. His eyes felt so heavy and his body's energy was completely sucked out of him.

This wasn't right. He was used to waking up early in the morning due to strict training since his rookie days. 'So why do I feel like I've just been hit by a truck?' Eventually, his concern for Sarah's well-being outweighed his body's need for more sleep and he hauled himself out of bed.

As he was about to enter the medical room, he noticed Peter and Sarah talking to each other. Jaune thought it wouldn't be nice of him to interfere and instead went off to the research center to check on the data Dr. Taign recived.

"Hello Dr. Taign. I assume you made progress with the data?" Jaune tried to appear as easy-going as possible but didn't have enough energy to keep it up. But that didn't matter to him right now, he needed to know why the Advent is interested in Remnant.

"Ah Jaune, Yes, I made a great amount of progress thanks to the data your team retrieved." The amount of data Jaune and his team were able to recover facinated the doctor.

"I see, another victory for Xcom." Jaune was still bothered about the data about Remnant.

"You are here because of the data on Remnant. Am I right?"

"Yes." That nausiating feeling was back again.

"Hmm I don't see much of why Advent would be interested in your homeworld. The humans there have little difference to our DNA. Same goes for this fanus race. The only difference is the in animal DNA. This dust, you call it, Advent doesen't care for it. But, there must be something we are not seeing.. I suggest you talk to Central about this matter."

"Thank you Dr. Taign. You really are Xcom's best researcher." Jaune felt a growing respect for the doctor.

"I'll send this data to the command center. In the meantime, why don't you check up on Sarah?"

"Yes, Dr. Taign. And thank you again, sir."

Jaune was uneasy about this matter but right now he had to check up on his teammate at the medical room.

"Hey Sarah, are you doing well?" Jaune gave a lopsided smile. Concern clearly shown in his eyes.

"Now don't you worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." Sarah tried to console Jaune. Returning his half-hearted smile.

"I see." Relief poured through him and he let out a sigh.

"So, is there anything you wanted to talk about Jaune?"

Jaune thought maybe a little teasing wouldn't hurt her.

"Um yeah, I have a question for you. What do you think about Peter?" Jaune's smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Wh -Where did that come from?" Sarah felt the heat rush to her face.

"Hmm, So you do like Peter huh?" Peter was right. Pushing Sarah's buttons was way too fun.

"I have no such feelings, Jaune!" she replied indignantly.

"Really?"

Sarah was getting more disconcerted by the second when Peter walked in.

"Hey guys, What I miss?" Peter asked quizzically

"N-No-Nothing!" Sarah folded her arms together in exasperation and threw a glare at Jaune.

"Actually Peter, Sarah was-"

"Jaune shut up!"

Peter now had no idea of what was going on between these two's quarrel.

"Corporal Jaune," called out a voice from the speakers, "Please report to the command station. I repeat please report to the command station."

"Well that's my call. Good luck Sarah with your, you know." Jaune gave a big devilish grin before he left the room.

"Fuck you, Jaune." Sarah bit back, glaring at his retreating form.

Jaune entered the command center. Central stood by a low table in the center of the room, a look of confusion on his face as he perused the Remnant data.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Jaune's mirth from his intial teasing drained away, leaving him sober once more.

"You probably know why I called you here." Central started to become more serious.

"Its about my homeworld. Am I right sir?"

"Yes, and it seems when we decoded the data you secured we found something quite strange." Central dropped the documents he was studying on the table. "It seems Advent somehow built a portal to your world and is starting God knows what."

"...But how?" He was dismayed with this new piece of information but unsurprised by the turn of events. He had a feeling this would eventually happen.

"We don't know, but its somehow related to the avatar project. I guess it explains how you got here in the first place, but it doesn't explain why would they plan to abduct you along with others."

Jaune knew that he needed to get back to his homeworld, knowing full well the horrors of what Advent would do should their plans succeed.

"Unlucky for your homeworld, it seems no one knows about Advent. Not even this so called Atlas and this White Fang."

Panic threatened to overwhelm Jaune as his breathing increased."I ... I need to get back now."

"I know Jaune. But you cannot reveal who you really work for; if they know then it's possible the Advent will find out. So if you're gonna get back to your homeworld, you will have to be discreet as possible."

"I understand Central." Jaune felt the anxiety and excitement fill him like the buzz from cheap alcohol. He didn't know how would his friends react to him, especially after all these years being missing. That and the the fact Remnant's fate lies on his hands.

"Good, Meet Dr. Taign and Shen tonight. In the meantime, why not spend some time with your teammates at the shooting range wherever." Before Jaune was able to leave, Central caught his shoulder with a hand. " Cause let me tell you kid, you are gonna miss your teammates a lot. So go enjoy time here on earth." Central's face softened and he let go of Jaune.

"Thank you very much sir. I appreciate you doing this for me." He didn't know how to express his gratitude for someone who has done a lot for him.

"Don't sweat it kid. Thanks to you, Xcom was able to get back on its feet and bring the fight to Advent. So this is what I can do as a thank you for everything you done for Xcom. Dissmissed!"

Nodding, he saluted Central and left only to see another quarrel with Sarah and Peter right outside the building.

"Am I interrupting something? Is this like a lover's quarrel? Jaune teased.

"W-What are you saying Jaune?" Sarah asked, flustered.

"Of course, Jaune. She just can't admit I am a great charmer." Peter stroked his chin in self-satisfaction.

"To be honest Peter, you're not that good." Jaune deadpanned, resisting the urge to burst into laughter.

"Says the kid that wasn't able to get a single kill any FPS ever." Peter quipped back.

"What does FPS have to do with any of this?" Jaune asked bemusedly.

"Yeah, I don't really see the connection with flirting with a lady and first person shooters." Sarah crossed he arms.

"You know what? Nevermind."

"Guys about my homeworld-" Jaune raised his voiced to speak.

"You're returning yeah we know." Sarah sighed.

Peter gave Jaune a pat on the back. "Don't worry kid, we'll make sure you'll have the best time aboard the avenger. The best you'll ever have in your life." he smiled.

"Thanks guys.. So, are we gonna have some fun or what?" Maybe he should've brought some beers or something.

"Fuck yeah let's go!" Sarah exclaimed.

''What about your leg, Sarah?"

"Its getting better and don't worry about it. I can still walk thanks to the advanced technology we have on board this ship."

" What're we waiting for? Let's go then!"

Jaune was happy that he could spend some time with teammates. He didn't know what would await him back at Remnant and Beacon but for now all he wants right now is to have fun.

(another chapter done wooooooo so i don't know if i'm gonna update normally or not due to exams but anyway thanks for reading, please review and favorite.)

Special thanks to WeAreAllBaka again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own rwby or xcom

I'm so sorry about the update I had to deal with exams and my beta reader took a long time to read all the problems of this chapter so I decided to do this myself I'm looking for beta readers that can point out the problems of my fan fic so if you would like to beta read message and so moving on to the chapter.

Jaune was about to return to his home. As he went to the research center Central, Shen and Dr. Taign were ready.

"Ah Jaune we prepared equipment that you will need on this mission in your homeworld." Central was self-reliant about Jaune's mission.

"Thank you sir." Jaune was uneasy about this but he knew he had to do it.

"You'll do fine Jaune and right here is your equipment." Shen looked at Jaune with optimism.

Inside the bag was weapons, armor, food, water and a communications system.

"Thank you Shen." Jaune felt some appreciation for Shen.

"We don't know where you will end up since this is a prototype but we need to beat Advent at this game of cat and mice. Dr. Taign looked at Jaune with not much reliance but he appreciated his will.

"Thank you." Jaune felt self-confidence cause he will need it to destroy the alien threat.

"Please step on the teleporter Jaune."

The teleporter was charging up to full power as Jaune was ready to enter he was interrupted by Central.

"Jaune! remember to keep in contact with us when you need our help." Central made sure to remind him about everything.

"Yes sir!" Jaune felt confident about his mission.

The teleporter was ready.

"Good luck solider."

The teleporter teleported Jaune in the middle of a class and he started to lose consciousness. When he almost fell unconscious he caught an glimpse of his old team JNPR and team RWBY rushing to his aid.

"J...Jaune?" This was shocking to Pyrrha to see Jaune just appear in front of them.

"Someone get help!" Ruby was concerned for Jaune's life since he fell unconscious.

As help was on its way, Jaune started to see flashbacks of the elders and what had happened to him. He saw visions of the invasion of earth and earth's surrender and what the aliens were trying to do with him.

"No!" Jaune regained his consciousness.

As he woke up he saw Pyrrha right beside him and he saw Nora, Ren, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby closing to him.

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune!" Pyrrah was crying in satisfaction to see Jaune again.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Worry filled Nora.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine guys." Jaune was in dolefulness but he tried to cheer himself up.

"Where were you Jaune after all this time?" Ruby looked at Jaune with curosity.

"I...I don't remember." Jaune looked discomfiting but he was lying cause he didn't want his friends or Advent to find out he was an agent.

"I wonder how you got here Jaune." Weiss was quite inquisitive about this matter.

"Jaune Arc, would you please come with me?" Glynda walked in interrupting their conversation.

Jaune didn't know what to think. He thought the teleporter would teleport him near Beacon but not teleport him in the school. Glynda took him to Professor Ozpin for questioning. He was nervous and he was hoping the professor won't find out about who he is or anyone else.

"Jaune Arc, I wonder where you've been after months and months of searching." Ozpin looked at Jaune with intrusiveness.

"I...I can't remember sir, all I remember was seeing a bright light and that was it." Jaune tried to make a belivable misrepresentation.

"And is that all?"

"I also do remember seeing these blurry things but I can't describe it." Jaune hoped this forgery would be good enough to fool the professor.

"Hmm, that is all I assume you would want some rest, take a nap if you must." Ozpin looked concived but he knew deep down Jaune was hiding something.

"Yes Professor Ozpin." Jaune was at ease when he left the room.

"A bright light and no memory of where he was huh, why would someone try to take him?" This was puzzling to Glynda.

"It seems he may remember something but will not tell us." Ozpin was in great displeasure.

"Why would he lie to us?" Glynda was more bewildered.

"I feel that he will tell us in time but for now we have other matters to attend to." As agitated as Ozpin was he had to worry about something else.

Jaune headed to the bathroom, there was no one inside and that was good news for him. He decided to try and talk to Central on the communication device.

"Central I've arrived at Remnant."

"Thank god you're okay the teleporter broke down but at least you're still alive. So anything to report?" Central was filled with sastifaction.

"Yes, when I was unconsious I had visions of earth's invasion and its surrender. Somehow it might explain why they took me." Jaune was uneasy about this.

"Hmm. I make sure Dr. Taign looks into this matter in the meantime you should stay low."

"Yes sir!"

As Jaune was walking to his bedroom his friends were waiting wondering what happened.

"Jaune! How did it go?" Yang was quite investigative.

"It went fine guys don't worry about it." Jaune was serene but his friends weren't.

"You sure?" Trouble started to flow on Ren's mind.

"Of course I am now would you guys please stop worrying about me?"

"Okay Jaune." Pyrrha was uptight about Jaune's situation but he needed some rest so she let him in the bedroom.

Jaune fell to the bed tired like if someone was sucking the living energy out of him so he fell asleep. After 2 hours of napping Jaune felt refreshed and ready not like the time in the avenger though but he was good to go. In the lunch cafeteria he saw his friends waiting for him so he decided to sit with them.

"Hey guys." Jaune felt an atmosphere of relaxation.

"Oh hey Jaune!" Ruby looked cute as usual.

"Here take a seat!" Nora was joyful

Jaune didn't know what to feel toward his friends but as he was eating he was busy thinking about Advent.

"Where should I start my investigation?" Jaune thought to himself indistinct.

As Jaune and his friends finished their food Glynda walked in like she just had a major catastrophe.

"Classes, you will be collecting samples from Forever Fall again due to missing samples."

Everyone was looking at Nora cause the last time they collected samples she ate them all.

"Hehehe..." Nora was getting jittery.

They packed up and headed for Forever Fall. As they were walking Jaune noticed Pyrrah getting close to him so he decided to have a chat.

"Hey Pyrrah are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine Jaune." Pyrrah appeared shaky toward Jaune.

"Pyrrha if there is something you want to tell me I'm happy to listen." Jaune was sedative to Pyrrah so she could feel better.

"Its just that...you've been gone for so long. I was searching for you on and on and on that I almost thought you were dead. I just didn't want to accept it." Pyrrha felt a bit flustered about saying this to Jaune.

"Pyrrha...That's sweet of you. I like that you were worried for me but I'm here now and you can feel at ease. Thank you for trying to find me. Jaune's mind was thankful about Pyrrha's efforts on finding him.

Pyrrha's face flowed with embarrassment but she started to feel affectionate for him.

As they were collecting samples Jaune noticed something nearby and decided to follow it.

"I'll collect samples from the other trees guys." Jaune was eager to follow the figure.

"Okay Jaune don't go too far." Ruby hollowed whole.

As Jaune moved closer he saw an Advent stun lancer and he ran to cover to hide and holstered his weapons just in case. The stun lancer was moving in a hidden transport carrying containers that he can't see. He tried to move as close as possible but he had to stay at his current position. As he kept observing the transport he felt dizzy but he knew this feeling he was getting mind controlled. As he struggled to stop himself he saw an Avatar that was moving up to him, he tried to use his weapons but it was no use and he also started to become unconscious. When he was near becoming unconscious the Avatar spoke to him.

"You will be so much more human."

"Ugh, I would rather die than become one of you." Jaune started to show signs of aggresion.

"Why must you all resist? You can become more than human. Exceed your limitations, travel the stars to see world beyond belief."

"I would rather stay human because that is what I am and I will stay human no matter how much you aliens try to change me. Jaune spouted proposition that would inspire an entire country.

"Your will is stronger than those we have met and your mind is strong against our power. Hahaha you are more interesting than many human."

The Avatar moved up closer to Jaune pulling out some kind of syrnge that he couldn't identify. The Avatar injected Jaune with a demonic look.

"Consider this as a gift human for the next time we meet in battle. We cannot wait to see what you will turn into Hahahahahaha!"

Jaune fell unconscious again and this time he had the same visions again. He woke up with a bad headache and he wonder what did that Avatar inject him with. The transport was now gone but his weapons were with him. As he was investigating he forgot about his friends so he decided to think about it later and ran to meet up with his team.

"Jaune Arc were you slacking off?" Anger filled Glynda's mind.

"Umm..." Jaune didn't know what to say.

"Nevermind just please pay better attention in the future." Glynda was able to calm herself down from all the stress she had.

It was quite a day for Jaune and he had to report to Central and all he can think right now is to rest.

Hey its your author here ughhhhhhhhh exams were so hard and fucking chemistry or that prove for geometry ughhhhhh anyway I haven't really planned to put arkos so maybe I will put arkos. Please review, favorite,or follow and thanks again for reading.

BETA READERS WANTED!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own rwby or Xcom

BETA READERS WANTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA READ

As Jaune was in Beacon he thought about what the Avatar injected him with and he had to report to Central now. As he was heading to his bedroom to report to Central Ruby interrupted him.

"Hey Jaune, would you like to come with us to Vale? Your teammates will be coming too." Ruby said with delight.

"I would but I have to do something first so maybe next time Ruby."

"Oh...its just that you've been gone for a long time so we thought maybe you would like to hang out." Discouragement filled Ruby's face.

"Thanks Ruby but now is not the time. Anyway I have to go see you Ruby!"

"Yeah...see you." Ruby felt a little bit depressed but her friends were waiting for her so she cheered up and ran to meet them.

As Jaune went inside his bedroom he took out the device and started to report to Central.

"Sir!"

"Ah Jaune anything new to report?"

"Yes I found a transport in the middle of the forest and as I was moving closer an Avatar tried to control my mind." Jaune was insecure about this topic.

"Jesus Christ! Are you okay Jaune?" This frightened Central.

"I...I don't know sir. As I was getting controlled the Avatar walked up to me and he injected me with something." Stress started to fill his mind.

"Injected you? That's odd for an Avatar to do I would suggest you talk to Dr Taign about this but he's not here. I hope you'll be okay Jaune."

"I'll be fine sir. I was wondering how is Sarah and Peter doing?" Jaune started to look inquistive.

"They had a couple of fights here and there but I have to admit some of them were pretty funny. I hadn't had this much laughter in years and I thank your teammates." Central had a big grin on his face.

Jaune started laughing and Central laughed along.

"Anyway I have to go sir."

"I almost forgot to tell you I've been getting strange readings in Remnant. I'll send you the coordinates for all the readings.

"Sir yes sir!"

Jaune looked at the data Central sent him. It showed one near Vale and he thought about his friends going there. He decided to stay discreet so he mended his armor with a hood and covered his mouth and nose. He readied his plasma rifle and his sword and went to Vale.

Meanwhile...

"Hey guys wait up!" Ruby was anxious.

"Hurry up then we can't wait any longer!" Irritation filled Weiss about Ruby taking a long time to prepare.

"Sorry about that." Ruby felt a bit fuzzy about being late.

"So are we ready go?" Excitment filled Yang's mind.

"Yep!" Ruby became more joyous by the second.

"Oh by the way what about Jaune?" Pyrrah was wondering why Jaune wasn't coming with them.

"O...Oh yeah, Jaune said he had something to do so..." Unease filled Ruby's mind.

"Did he tell you what he had to do?" Curosity filled Yang's mind more than ever.

"No."

"Looks like there is something wrong with him." Blake started to become analytical.

"I think he's fine guys." Ruby had the want to justify Jaune's absence.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrah became concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure. So are we gonna go or what?"

"Oh yeah, What about Ren and Nora?" Yang forgot about them.

"They had some errands." Pyrrah started to become serene.

"Oh, so anyway let's go!" Yang became excited again.

Back with Jaune

As Jaune arrived at Vale he tried walking hoping that the people will just mistaken him for a regular hunter. Nearing the location he stumbled upon a secret Advent. He saw people there turning into thin mans and civilians used for weapons experimentation. What he saw horrified him. Children were shot at with acid by Andromedas while their parents forced to watch. As he snuck into the base the smell of the bodies of the children was awful and how their bodies stacked up. He never had the want to destroy Advent more than ever.

"Focus Jaune focus!" Bitterness started to clouded his mind but he kept his calm, focusing on the goal.

As he entered the building he saw a group of Avatars talking so he stayed hidden trying to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you are making the right decision about the human?" One of the Avatars looked intrigued about the matter.

"Of course I am, he has something in him, something interesting." Upon closer inspection the Avatar looked like it was the one that injected Jaune.

"Hehehehe... We will see how strong he is."

"We know you're there human, its pointless to hide from us."

Jaune moved away from his cover readying his rifle.

"W...what did you do to me?" Jaune showed signs of hostility.

"I didn't do anything, I just injected you with some of our DNA."

"What?" Horror filled Jaune's mind.

"B...but why me?" Jaune felt unease.

"Because you are not a normal psi operative like those thieves from your organization. Your psi abilities is more powerful then ours. So I decided to inject you with some of our DNA to activate your abilities." The Avatar became more demonic by the second.

"I'll never become like you!" Enraged Jaune shot the Avatar. The Avatar's body got shredded but its spirit used its psychic abilities on Jaune.

As Jaune became dazed the entire base was on alert so he tried to run away. He was running but no one was chasing him but that didn't matter. Thanks to panicking he found himself near Vale but his face hidden. As he tried to return to Beacon his friends spotted him.

"Um are you okay?" Ruby tried to help Jaune while not knowing who he is.

Jaune just kept walking, ignoring Ruby while disoriented.

"You don't look so good, we can help you we're hunters so why don't you let us take you to the nearest hospital."

As Jaune kept walking away his friends started to follow so he ran. He knew he couldn't keep running for long and he had to do something. When he fell exhausted he somehow used a static shield on his friends making them unable to move.

"Hey! What is this? Let us go!" As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Nora struggled to free themselves Jaune struggled to run. 10 minutes later he found an alleyway he could rest so he laid down for a while and took a 30 minute nap. In his nap he saw the Avatar he just shot still alive.

"Bu...but how?" Horror filled Jaune's eyes.

"I'm an elder you fool. Did you think I could die?"

"No! You can't be alive!"

"I used my powers to try own your body but your psychic power was stronger so I decided to live inside you."

"But why would you want to live inside me?" Jaune started to become agitated.

"Just to see what will you decide about your race and my race's future. You don't have to worry about me though. I have no interest in taking over your body." The Avatar was serene in his tone.

"I find that hard to believe and what do you mean about deciding the future?" Jaune grew more puzzled by the second.

"You'll see Jaune, you'll see."

"How do you know my name?" Jaune showed hostility.

"I viewed your mind Jaune but I didn't look at everything so you don't have to worry." The Avatar looked harmonious.

"One last question, how did that shield appear?"

"The elder DNA activated a part of your true power but the rest still stays locked."

"I should tell Central about this." Jaune thought to himself.

"If you're try to tell about your powers I will reveal your plans to the rest of the Avatars. Shouldn't you wake up now?"

Jaune woke up, no longer exhausted, so he went back to Beacon and went to his dorm when everyone was at their classes. He changed from his armor and hid his guns where no one could find it. It seemed for Jaune that his days might get worse but who knows. He decided to take a longer nap cause it was quite a day.

Hey guys its your author here and yeah I know I didn't update the fan fic last week but I had to practice for a monologue but now that's over and I can finally continue with no distractions so please follow and favor and thanks for reading.

BETA READERS WANTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME CAUSE I COULD USE THE HELP


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Xcom

Hey guys its your author here and right now I'm using a new writer called LibreOffice and let me tell you it was buggy as hell for me but I was able to get this thing running even though it gave me the blue screen of death but anyway on to the chapter.

Jaune didn't know what to think about an elder living inside of him. He didn't know if he could trust the elder since he knew what their capable of. As he was walking to class the Elder spoke to him in his mind.

"Are you worrying about me again?" Howled the Elder.

"Of course! Do you think I can trust someone like you? I saw what your kind are capable of and don't you think I'm gonna let my guard down." Irritation filled Jaune's mind.

"Do we have to go through this again? I told you I am not interested in possessing your body and I don't care about your friends. But don't you think about reporting to your organization or I will take action."

"Why should I keep it a secret from Xcom?" Jaune grew more annoyed by the moment.

"Because if you tell them about your potential and about me I will destroy you." The Elder started to grievous.

"But can't I just resist you like I did the last time?" Jaune's mind started to blur.

"I didn't use my full power when I was taking control of you and your power isn't unlocked yet so I could still kill you."

"Fine fine. So what's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Well when I was born I wasn't given a name. We were just called by numbers like 87093."

"Oh, well I have to call you by something so why don't I call you James?"

"Jaune I'm not a guy I'm a girl and before you ask of course we have genders." She started to become irked.

"I actually thought you were a guy because of how your voice sounds." Shock started to die off Jaune's mind.

"Then how about this?"

Her voice started to sound more like a girl and Jaune didn't know what to say about that.

"So how about the name Rachel?"

"I guess that's fine."

As Jaune entered the classroom he saw his friends talking to other students and decided to join in.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Jaune! Well had one hell of a time during our hang out!" Ruby had a burst of excitement.

"Oh okay." Jaune started to become disturbed.

"Yeah! By the time we were about to head to beacon a strange dude appeared."

"O...oh I see heheheh." Unease filled Jaune's mind more than ever.

"We were fine." Pyrrah appeared cheerful.

"But I wonder who that dude was. I hope he's okay and that we get to meet him next time." Interest filled Yang's mind.

"Why are you guys so interested on meeting this guy? He sounds dangerous if you ask me." Ren was uneasy about the mysterious man.

"You seem in trouble. Want me to erase their memories about that moment?" Rachel started to become a little bit crazed.

"That is not necessary Rachel. I can handle it."

"Still don't trust me huh? Oh well." Rachel showed signs of disappointment.

"Y...yeah he doesn't like a person who would be trustworthy." Jaune started to become tense.

"But he didn't seem like a bad guy Jaune and he looked injured." Ruby tried to condone the matter.

"No matter what we should be careful around the man the next time we meet him." Ren started to get serious.

"I wonder what he'll look like." Nora looked playful as usual.

"We can talk about this later, right now we need to be concerned about the White Fang." Blake looked irked.

"Relax about the White Fang Blake. Right now we can relax." Yang tried to gentle with Blake.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Blake started to become calm.

At the end of class Jaune decided to check on any remaining advent bases on Remnant that are operational. He decided to talk to Rachel about what is advent doing here.

"So Rachel can I ask you about the advent bases here on Remnant?"

"What about them Jaune?"

"Why are there advent bases here on Remnant?"

"We built them because we were looking for an artifact that was from the time of our golden age."

"Golden age?" Jaune started becoming analytical.

"Our golden age was a time when we discovered our psychic powers and where we learned of other galaxies."

"Huh and why are you looking for this artifact?" More and more interest filled his mind.

"We're looking for it because it could explain why we are dying."

"But then why did you experiment on humans if there was an alternative option?" Jaune became aggressive.

"We were desperate at the time Jaune. Wouldn't your kind do the same if you were in our situation?"

Jaune started to think about what the aliens did to prevent their extinction. Maybe the aliens are just trying to survive because humans would do the same if they were going to be extinct.

"So all this war was just for your kind's survival?" Jaune felt like he owed Rachel an apology.

"Yes." Rachel tried to appear sedative to Jaune.

"Sorry for shooting you Rachel."

"Don't worry about it Jaune. Besides we can trust each other now right?" Rachel started to look a bit snoopy.

"I guess we can trust a little bit on each other now but don't you dare look up any of my secrets." Outrage filled Jaune's mind about Rachel being snoopy.

Rachel started laughing while Jaune was walking back to his room. As he was walking Jaune noticed Pyrrha following him so he stopped to talk to her.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Hello Jaune, I was wondering would you like to train with me?"

"Sure why not I have lots of spare time anyway. Do you want to train right now or later?"

"I would like to train right now."

"Okay where?"

"At the roof if its okay with you."

"Yeah I don't mind lets go." Jaune looked upbeat causing Pyrrha to blush a little.

As they finished training Jaune and Pyrrha headed back to their rooms to rest.

"Whew that was crazy." Jaune was beat.

"Yes, yes it was." Pyrrha felt the same.

"So yeah..." Jaune's mind was out of words to speak.

"Yeah..." Now Pyrrha had no words to say.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap now so later Pyrrha!"

Jaune fell on his bed exhausted. As he wanted to rest an alarm started ringing from his bag that he hid. It seemed there was a large reading, near the academy.

"I can feel something with my powers. Something is not right you better prepare your equipment Jaune." Rachel was in high alert.

Jaune sighed.

"Guess trouble seems to find me anywhere."

He prepared his weapons and armor and jumped out of his window, landing in a bush and ran to the site. As he went to the site he saw 4 advent transports and 5 avatars and a group of advent soldiers and one codex nearby.

"Shit! I can't take them on! I'll need 30 men to take them out!" Jaune was frightened.

"It seems they think I'm dead and they will not take to it. Stay quiet Jaune and try to get information from one of them. You might know what advent will plan next."

Undamaged the area was not like earth where the battlefield is always destroyed. As Jaune was sneaking on the transport he got some information that was useful for Xcom. As he was getting away from the transport the codex spotted him and he was captured by a stasis shield.

"No! I will not become one of you! I will stay human!"

As they were about to move to Jaune he mind controlled a couple of advent soldiers. The mind controlled advent soliders started shooting at the codex and at the avatars. The shieldbearer disabled the shield and protected him using its shield. The codex started to make clones of itself and the troopers were killed.

Jaune ran away from the fight while the shieldbearer followed him. The officers were now killed and the avatars started to follow Jaune. The shieldbearer started shooting, making sure Jaune gets to safety. The shieldbearer stayed behind cover and stood there until Jaune ran away. After running away from the fight Jaune felt the death of shieldbearer but he was no longer followed. He found a way to his dorm's window and went inside his room.

"W...what just happened?" Terror filled Jaune's mind.

"It seems you have unlocked another ability of your powers. Unlike Xcom you have the ability to control a group of advent soldiers. Unless you decide to free them of course." Rachel started to look demonic and has a big interest with Jaune's psychic abilities.

"Mind control huh... I could use this the next time I infiltrate an advent base. But I could use a good rest right now."

"Do you have to sleep? You still need to practice your abilities." Annoyance filled Rachel's mind.

Jaune was already asleep in his bed. Rachel sighed but she now wondered about what will happen in the future for his abilities. It will be interesting for Rachel and Jaune.

Hey guys its your author here and wow LibreOfice is buggy as hell for me but anyway thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's your author here and I know I didn't update for a while now but it's because I was getting a new pc so yeah sorry about that. But now I have Microsoft word so goodbye Libre Office and hello Microsoft word anyway on to the chapter.

Jaune had a bad nap when he woke up.

"Finally you're awake. Now can we talk about your powers?" Annoyance filled Rachel's mind.

"What about them?"

"You have unlocked one ability and the rest will come at random for sure but you need practice Jaune."

"God I feel horrible but I think I should look at that intel."

The intel he received did not contain much but one file caught his eye. The file contained information on various attacks that Xcom made around the world.

"Huh, is there anything else that this file contains?"

As he kept browsing on the file he saw a plan to attack Vale because they were losing on Earth and needed more supplies since advent was having a hard time against Xcom.

"An attack on Vale? They must have grown desperate but where will the attack take place?" Jaune was hoping to pry more information from the file but what he saw shocked him.

"They are planning to strike at Beacon?" Horror filled Jaune's mind.

"I wonder what the rest of the elder's think about this matter?" Rachel became inquisitive.

"Beacon won't survive this attack; innocents will die in vain just like the time of the invasion. It's impossible to defend Beacon on my own." Anger filled his mind.

"You can use your powers Jaune but it will come with a consequence."

"And what would that be?"

"The elders would send a stronger force to hunt you down."

Jaune knew that if he used his powers he would be taking a big risk but if he stays concealed innocents will die and maybe his friends will too since they have no idea what they're dealing with.

"I…..I need to think this through." Concern filled his mind.

As Jaune was heading to the classroom he bumped into someone. As he looked at the person he bumped into he realized it was Professor Ozpin.

"P….Professor Ozpin!" Shock filled Jaune's mind.

"Is something wrong Jaune?"

"N…No sir everything is fine." Jaune was nervous about bumping into Professor Ozpin.

"Young man I can tell there is something wrong so you might as well tell me." Ozpin felt a bit annoyed.

"I…..I have to go."

Jaune walked away nervous while Ozpin was just looking at him when he just left. As he entered the class he saw his friends talking to each other but he didn't have to mood to talk. As class ended Jaune decided to prepare himself but as he was heading to his room Ruby interrupted him.

"Hey Jaune you seemed awfully quiet back there are you okay?" Concern filled Ruby's mind.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure Jaune? You look like you need help."

"I said I'm fine Ruby." Jaune started to look a bit threatening.

Jaune walked away to his room. This shocked Ruby because she never saw him become threatening.

"Did you have to act like that Jaune?" Suprise filled Rachel's mind.

"No I didn't have to but I just can't get the attack off my mind."

"You still have time to prepare so relax Jaune."

Jaune decided to contact Central of the issue he's facing at the moment. He had no idea how to defend Beacon. He opened his device to talk to Central but it was Sarah that picked up instead.

"Oh hey Jaune Central is busy with affairs so he assigned me to take care of stuff here. So you have something to report?"

"Yeah actually. I found out that advent is building more bases here in Remnant because of the progress you guys made."

"We sure kicked their asses and now their fleeing to your home world huh? Guess now you have a lot on your hands."

"But that's not all they are planning an attack here in my location." Unease filled Jaune's mind.

"Oh no. I better report this to Central at once but how are you gonna survive?" Worry filled Sarah's mind for Jaune's life.

"I'm thinking of something."

"Well you better think fast. I have to take this good luck Jaune."

Jaune didn't know what to think. He checked his bag to make sure he was ready. He still had ammunition but not a lot to fight back. He was thankful that he still had his sword so he could attack any aliens that were in close range.

"Hey Rachel."

"Yes Jaune?"

"Could you train me in my psychic powers?"

"You're asking me for help?" Rachel wanted to cackle a little bit.

"I don't have a choice. Besides I might need it just in case."

"Fine I'll train you but know this it won't be easy."

"I know Rachel I know."

Jaune didn't like training even when he just a recruit for Xcom but he knew it was necessary so he started to prepare himself for the harsh training.

This is not really a long chapter but I didn't want to be idle for long so I decided to hurry up a little but this chapter wasn't really supposed to be long but anyway review, favorite, follow and I'll see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay I had to move out of my country and I was stuck with no wifi for a while and I'm back so hope you enjoy and let's get started.**

After the harsh training from Rachel Jaune wanted to take another break since the training was long.

"Come on Jaune! No slacking off!" Annoyance filled Rachel's mind about Jaune's easy going behavior.

"Rachel we've been training for 12 hours! Can't you just take it easy?"

"Unless you want to see your friends die I say you start practicing!"

That hit Jaune's mind and made him get up.

"Okay, okay I'll practice on my powers." Jaune felt a bit miffed with Rachel's strict behavior but he decided to keep going so he can save as many as he can.

30 minutes later Rachel finally decided to have a break since she too now felt a bit exhausted. Jaune's mind was trying to recite the lectures Rachel gave him and he was thinking what advent will do next.

"Its 10pm right now I should get to sleep." Exhaustion filled Jaune's mind.

"Yep, you should since you look like shit." Rachel spouted with ridicule.

"Well thanks to your training I look fucked up." Anger filled his mind.

"Alright, alright Jaune, let's save the fighting for tomorrow."

Jaune woke up completely rested to practice again. As he was preparing to practice his stomach started to growl and decided to have some breakfast first. He entered the cafeteria hungry and thirsty, hoping for a perfect breakfast. When he was looking for his seat he saw his friends calling him so he made a decision to sit with his friends."

"Good morning Jaune." Pyrrah said with a peace of mind.

"Good morning Pyrrah."

"So how was your sleep Jaune?" Ruby looked at Jaune with eagerness.

"Good, real good."

As his friends kept talking about the announcement of the tournament that is going to happen this night Jaune thought about what more does Rachel have in store for him today.

"Worried about what I will give you today Jaune? Don't worry I prepare something nice just for you." Rachel looked demonic by the second.

"Please have mercy on me Rachel. I don't think I can take it all." Jaune was becoming panicky.

Rachel had a burst of laughter while Jaune just giggled along.

"Jaune, Jaune. Were you listening about who is participating in the tournament?" Yang thought Jaune was a bit jumbled.

"What? Oh uhh yeah I got all that. Please continue."

"Okay then."

Yang and Weiss continued talking about the contenders that was participating in the tournament when Jaune was called out to Ozpin's office.

"Jaune arc, please enter Ozpin's office."

"Oh boy." Jaune said with worry.

His friends just started looking at him with concern as he was heading to Opzin's office. Jaune was trying to calm himself down and was hoping he did not know about the attack he participated in. He entered the office, perturbed by what will Ozpin ask him.

"Jaune arc for the past few days you've been acting distant from your fellow huntsman and huntresses and you would come back to Beacon late than usual."

Jaune felt like this is it. He could not hide the secret about Xcom and advent any longer.

"I've been investigating you and what I found interested me. We saw you fighting a group of unidentified individuals by the security cameras. What are you hiding Jaune arc?"

"I guess I can't hide my secrets any longer. I'll tell you what I have been experiencing when I was missing."

Fascination filled their minds about Jaune's story and what he had to face when he was gone for a long time.

"Another planet? We must research this matter at once the White Fang can wait. Tell me more about Xcom and this advent."

After explaining everything about the war between Xcom and advent Ozpin was now worried about the new threat they will face.

"Professor Ozpin sir I fear there will be an attack on Beacon today. Please try to save as many lives as you can because the soldiers or the huntsman won't be able to fight back." Distress filled Jaune's mind about the matter.

"An attack? Why did you tell us about this sooner?"

"It was because advent has spies everywhere on Remnant and I feared if I told you this they would capture me and try to get any information about Xcom."

"It seems we face a bigger threat than we ever knew. If we don't act now our species and the faunus will be extinct from this planet. Jaune arc when the attack comes I will send you my most skilled spies to help with your mission." Ozpin was looking more glim.

"Thank you sir." Comfort started to ease Jaune's mind.

"Are you sure we can hold out this attack Ozpin?" Glynda looked concerned.

"No but if what Jaune says is true then we have to evacuate as fast as we can."

"I'll prepare the troops."

An enemy greater than the grim is about to attack Beacon and Jaune felt nervous about the situation. He decided to sleep for a while since he needed the rest when the attack comes. As he slept he kept having visions of the artifact. He felt like it was calling to him, waiting for someone to use it once more.

"Jaune, Jaune wake up!" Rachel shouted with uneasiness.

"Huh what happened?"

"It was calling to you, like if it was waiting for you."

"The artifact?" Uncertainty filled Jaune's mind.

"Yes."

"Was that a good sign?"

"No the artifact would call upon psychic users but they were never lucky to find it."

"I need to be careful about this."

As he walked the hallway of the dorms he started thinking what if he found that artifact. He wondered what would happen to him and the rest of the aliens if he or they found it. What would be Earth and Remnant's fate become? This question bothered his mind.

"Oh the tournament is starting! I better hurry!"

30 minutes later

Jaune arrived at the tournament late but he was able to find a seat to watch the fight. Jaune noticed something suspicious when he saw a solider acting abnormal. He decided to follow him but when he followed he saw an advent shieldbearer talking to the solider. It looked like the solider was being mind controlled but he saw no sectoids nearby so he kept following them. But the screen on the stadium started to make static sounds.

"Agh! My ears!" Jaune felt like his ears were about to explode by the noise of the static.

The static sounds stopped but then the screen exploded and then they appeared. Advent has invaded Beacon and is in the stadium looking for Jaune. Guards tried to stop the andromendons but only to have their faces melted off. Faceless aliens started mutating out of their disguises and started attacking people. Jaune called his locker and greeted by a group of armored men.

"Professor Ozpin gave us orders to follow your lead. We have read the descriptions you gave to Ozpin about these aliens."

"Okay men our job is to evacuate as many people as we can! Be careful of the sectoid's mind control!"

Jaune grabbed his gun and moved out. In his sight he saw friends trying to fight back against the aliens and moved out to help them.

"You! Keep shooting at the andromendon but be careful about its second form! You two assist him and you're with me!"

The stadium was burning. The smell of ash and the screams reminded Jaune of the horrors advent is capable of. The stadium was falling apart, unable to hold on.

"Jaune you're okay!" Pyrrah was glad to see Jaune.

"Guys you need to leave now!"

"But why? We can't leave these people to die!" shouted Yang.

"Trust me guys you have no idea what you're dealing with! Now just go!"

His friends trusted him and ran away while he kept fighting on. As the andromendon died they moved to find any surviving aliens left at the arena. There were none left so he decided to move to Beacon and kill any aliens left in the vicinity.

 **This is all I can deliver at the moment since my wifi sucks you might have to wait for a while. I'm very sorry about this but there is nothing I can do with my wifi so yeah just please be patient and I'll update when it gets better.**


	9. Discontinued

**I understand that many of you have been for years waiting for an update on this fanfic, but I've been through personal stuff that got in my way for the past years and I'm not planning to continue this fic anytime soon. Currently, I'm working on another fanfic titled Unexpected Worlds, and I have no idea if I will return to this fic soon or if I will rewrite it. Right now, I have no plans to update this fanfic or continue on with this story. I hope you understand. See you next time.**


End file.
